One night
by curlymonic1215
Summary: (Completed)Julie and Hank die: New chapter summary: ( Ryan explains about his father and Erica thinks about all that has happened.)
1. can you please babysit

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters.  
  
Summary: Julie and Hank die.  
  
A/n: In this fic let's just say that Mary is 18. She never did any of the things she did in season 5 and never got sent to buffalo. Erica is 1 year old.  
  
Scene: We open up to Mary sitting in her room, trying to finish up an assignment for school. The phone rings and Mary answers it.  
  
Mary: Hello  
  
Julie: Oh hey Mary. Listen I have a huge favor for you.  
  
Mary: Sure, what is it?  
  
Julie: Can you possibly baby-sit Erica for us on Friday night? Hank and I have a meeting to go to for some doctor's convention and we will be gone the whole night.  
  
Mary: (sighing) Yeah sure, I am unfortunately dateless Friday anyway.  
  
Julie: Thank you so much. You are a lifesaver! Try and be here by 6 if you can.  
  
Mary: (smiling) No problem. I'll see you Friday.  
  
Mary hangs up the phone and turns to Lucy.  
  
Lucy: Well I heard dateless but I can't tell if that was a date. Was it? She asked curiously but smiling.  
  
Mary: No, I told aunt Julie I would baby-sit Erica for the night on Friday.  
  
Lucy: Oh  
  
Mary smiles at Lucy then get up from her bed.  
  
Mary: Well, I have to go tell mom and dad since tomorrow is Friday.  
  
Mary gets up and leaves.  
  
Scene: Next day, Julie's house. Julie comes and answers the door holding Erica.  
  
Julie: Oh good Mary you're here! Said Julie sounding frustrated.  
  
Mary: Yup, I made on time for once too. She said sighing.  
  
Julie smiled and handed Erica over to Mary. Her and Hank left soon after that.  
  
Mary: Well Erica, looks like it's a girl's night out tonight.  
  
The young child gurgled and Mary brought her into the living room.  
  
~Julie and Hank~  
  
Julie: (Worrying) I hope Mary is ok watching Erica for the whole night  
  
Hank: I'm sure she'll do fine.  
  
Hank was about to turn a corner when a large truck came speeding from the corner. Hank went to swerve but was to late. The truck went full-blown into the car. Julie and Hank both screamed and everything went black.  
  
A/n: Well how do you like it? Please review. I'll try and get the next chapter up shortly. 


	2. The call

~The hospital~  
  
Nurse #1: Do we know where these people came from?  
  
Nurse # 2: Well the one couple had an id in the man's wallet. Dr: Hank Hastings. (At the time of the accident they had already gotten out of Glenoak.)  
  
Nurse: 1: oh, does it have a phone #?  
  
Nurse # 2: Yeah, I probably should call and inform them if anyone is at the house.  
  
~Mary~  
  
I had just gotten Erica to bed. Settling down on the couch I pulled out a book from school and tried to finish it. 10 minutes later I heard the phone ring. Who would call so late? Wondered Mary realizing it was already 11:00 at night.  
  
Mary: Hello  
  
Nurse: Hello is this the Hasting's resident?  
  
Mary: Yes, may I ask who this is?  
  
Nurse: This is Elizabeth. I'm a nurse at Lakewood hospital.  
  
Mary listened to what the nurse had just said. Lakewood, that's the next town after here. Why would they be calling the Hastings? She wondered.  
  
Nurse: Miss, Miss are you there?  
  
Mary: What? Oh yeah I'm here.  
  
Nurse: We would like to know how you know the Hastings and what you are doing at their house right now.  
  
Mary: Wait! Julie and Hank, wh, where are, are they? Why are you calling me?  
  
Nurse: Miss before I tell you anything please tell me what you are doing at their house right now. This is there house, right?  
  
Mary: (frustrated and confused) I, I'm babysitting their daughter, Erica. I, I no them because Ju, Julie is my aunt.  
  
Nurse: (solemnly) Miss can you and your family please come down to the hospital. Your aunt and uncle were in a car accident. They were killed instantly.  
  
Mary: (frantically) What! No they can't be dead. They were off to a convention. They need to be alive!  
  
Nurse: (seriously) Miss, can you please just get your family and come down to the Lakewood hospital. Oh and please bring their daughter with you.  
  
With that the nurse hung up. Leaving a horror-stricken Mary to tell her parents that her aunt and uncle are dead.  
  
A/n: Well how do you like it? I know there are not many stories focusing around Julie and Hank but I am hoping this one will do good. Please review. I promise this story will get better. 


	3. telling Eric and Annie

Mary hung up the phone, shocked. Dead, it seemed impossible. They were just happy and so alive only a few hours ago. They were so young and had so much to live for. For god sakes they had a 1-year-old daughter who they needed to watch grow up! For the first time she realized she had tears rolling down her face. She sighed and heard Erica's cry over the baby monitor. Well I guess now would be a good time to get Erica up and tell the family. Mary quietly walked to Erica's room and picked her up.  
  
Mary: (softly) Hey kid. What's wrong?  
  
Erica smiled and Mary laughed softly to herself.  
  
Mary: Ok, ok let me get you cleaned up and then we'll go and um." Mary never finished the statement. Her mind was still racing, as too what would happen with Erica.  
  
She changed Erica into normal day clothes and hoped into her parent's car. Luckily she had the twin's car seat to put Erica in. She drove to her parent's house and noticed that the lights were all off. She didn't blame them, at 12:00 midnight. She got out of her car and gently picked up a sleeping Erica. She crept into the house and went upstairs to her parent's rooms. When she opened the door her mom, who was in bed reading a book looked up and saw Mary. She woke Eric up and they all went downstairs. Annie who had grabbed the twin's old bassinet took Erica and put her in there.  
  
Annie: So would you mind explaining to us why you brought Erica over here at midnight when you're supposed to be watching her at Hank and Julie's.  
  
Mary: (quietly) You see that's the problem. (sighing) Julie and Hank are dead.  
  
Eric: What! No, that's impossible! A joke, it must be a joke.  
  
Mary: (seriously) dad this is no joke. A nurse in Lakewood called their house and said they were in a car accident. They were killed instantly.  
  
Annie: (softly) Oh my god.  
  
Eric: My, my sister. Julie she can't be dead. What about Erica?  
  
Mary: Dad I don't know but for know we should go down to the hospital in Lakewood. Get the kids up too.  
  
Eric: Right, um your mother and I will do that. You um go and um start the cars and um put Erica back in the car seat. We'll be out in a minute. He said, his voice cracking. He couldn't believe his baby sister and her husband were dead.  
  
Annie: Who is going to tell Matt?  
  
Mary looked up at her mother. For the first time she could see the sadness and shock in her mother's eyes. A look she hadn't seen since her own mother had died only a few years earlier.  
  
Mary: (quietly) Please, let me be the one to tell Matt.  
  
The parent's nodded, understanding the fact that Mary wanted to tell her older brother the news. Both kids were very fond of their aunt and uncle, matt the most. Matt had always looked up to Julie. Even during the roughest of times. With that Mary headed to the kitchen to tell her older brother the news. Now would be just the matter of telling all the kids. 


	4. telling Matt and going to the hospital

Mary went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed his phone number and let it ring a couple times.  
  
Mary: (To herself) Come on Matt pick up the phone.  
  
Suddenly she heard a groggy voice at the other end.  
  
Matt: (groggily) Umm hello  
  
Mary: oh good Matt you answered.  
  
Matt: (confused) Mary! What the heck are you calling me at 12:30 in the morning for?  
  
Mary: (W/ tears in her eyes) Matt, Aunt Julie and Uncle Hank are dead.  
  
Matt: (shocked) What! Mary this better not be some sort of sick joke.."  
  
Mary: (Yelling and crying) Matt why can't you believe me! For god sakes Matt, I thought you loved aunt Julie! (Softly) Why do you think I would play some joke like this? If you can't accept it then don't. All I can say is they are dead. If you care enough we are all meeting at Lakewood hospital.  
  
With that Mary Camden hung up the phone, crying. She looked at Erica who had woken up from the yelling.  
  
Mary: (softly) Poor kid. Believe me I feel for you. Now come on were gonna' go see your mommy and daddy. I just wish we could see them alive. She said her voice growing quiet at that last sentence. She walked out to the car and waited for her parents. Soon she saw all the kids, most with tears in their eyes and her parent's going to the car. They soon left to the hospital.  
  
~The hospital~  
  
It was official. The nurse just came and told the grieving family that the news had been confirmed. Julie and Hank were dead. Eric for the first time had tears in his eyes along with the rest of the family. Around 2:00 about an hour of mourning over the loss of his sister and her husband another nurse came out. Just then somebody came bursting through the doors and Mary looked up to see whom it was.  
  
Mary: Matt!  
  
Matt came over to where the rest of the family was sitting. You could defiantly see that Matt had been crying.  
  
Matt: (softly) So she really is...dead?  
  
Eric: (quietly) They both are.  
  
Soon after a nurse came in to where the Camden's were sitting. Her face was all they needed to know there was more bad news. Eric formally stood up and nodded at the nurse.  
  
Nurse: Hello rev. Camden. (She knew him somehow so she knew to call him rev. Just make it work!)  
  
Eric: Hello  
  
Nurse: Listen I was informed that the late Hastings had a daughter, Erica I believe.  
  
Nurse: We would like to put Erica in an orphanage.  
  
A/n: Ok that's the next chapter. How are the Camden's going to react to this news? Thank you for all of the reviews. 


	5. Erica

A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews.  
  
Eric: (shocked) What! No, I can't let her go to the orphanage! We can take her in!  
  
Nurse: huh  
  
Eric: My, my family would like to take in Erica. Her mother was my sister and I think she deserves to be around close family members.  
  
Nurse: Rev. Camden you know that in doing so you have to go to court to gain legal custody of Erica Hastings.  
  
Eric: I realize that.  
  
Nurse: (sighing) Ok you can bring her home for now. But I want to schedule a court date for you and your family to go and gain the custody of this child. I will call you sometime tomorrow and give you the date. (Smiling) For now just go home and get some rest. I'm sure the next few weeks are going to be hard for you and your family.  
  
Eric: (quietly) Thank you.  
  
~The next day~  
  
It had been a rough night. Eric didn't think anybody had gotten that much sleep. Matt who had come to the house after the hospital had slept in Simon's room and he could hear both boys talking and crying. He knew Matt had taken the news pretty hard. Everyone knew him and Julie always looked forward to each other's company, same with the girl's and Annie and him. They had to call the Colonel and Ruth and tell them the news. Also planning the funeral would be hard. Around 10:00am Eric picked up the phone and called the Colonel.  
  
Colonel: Hello  
  
Eric: Hello, Colonel?  
  
Colonel: Hello son, what brings you to call so early?  
  
Eric: (chocking up) Colonel listen um Julie and Hank died last night in a car accident.  
  
Colonel: (softly) Died? What about Erica? How did they die?  
  
Eric: Colonel they died in a car accident last night. A truck driver hit them. Erica is fine. We have to go to court sometime and gain legal custody of her.  
  
Colonel: Ruth and I will catch the next plane there.  
  
With that he hung up.  
  
Ruth: Who was that?  
  
Colonel: (softly) Eric. Julie and Hank are dead.  
  
The day had been going by so slow. Most everyone was in their rooms mourning over the loss of Julie and Hank. Mary tried her hardest to stay strong but couldn't. She tried everything from trying to do homework to taking care of Erica and the twins, which seemed to be the hardest. She couldn't even look at Erica without thinking of Julie and Hank. Around 2:00pm the phone rang and Eric picked it up.  
  
Eric: (chocked up) Hello  
  
Nurse: Hello, Rev. Camden?  
  
Eric: Yes  
  
Nurse: Your court date for the custody of Erica Lyn Hastings. (don't know her real middle name) is scheduled to be on January 18, 2003  
  
Eric: Thank you  
  
With that he hung up.  
  
Annie: Who was that?  
  
Eric: The nurse. Our hearing is in 1 month. January 18th.  
  
Annie: Good. Eric can we really handle another child? I mean we have the twins already and then we have the other 4. Matt seems to be doing well on his own but I mean he's over here more than at his own house. Can we afford another child?  
  
Eric: I know we can get through this, just another path in life.  
  
Annie: I hope so.  
  
A/n: Ok the last chapter it said Mary was up too something. Just cross out that whole scene because something new happened and it totally screwed that part up so just forget about it. 


	6. the funeral

A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews.  
  
The day of the funeral had come by quickly. The whole family was grieving in their own little ways. Eric who grieved his sister and his brother-in- law by cry and often looking through old photo's of when he and Julie were little. Annie who tried so hard to try and take care of Erica knowing that it would be tough for her when she was older. Never getting to know her true parents. Eric and Annie both agreed it would be easier to just say that she wasn't adopted. That way she wouldn't want to know much about Julie and Hank and it wouldn't have to cause the pain for the family to have to tell her about it. The colonel and Ruth both agreed on this too. The colonel at first believed it was wrong, saying that every child deserved the right to know about its true parents. The kids just grieved mostly by crying and keeping to themselves. All and all this death was hard on the Camden's. It was the morning of the funeral. Mary was in the twin's room getting them and Erica ready for the funeral. Mary's attention turned towards Erica, who was smiling and stirring around in the playpen.  
  
Mary: (to herself) If only you could talk kid. If only you could know what is happening. Cause kid I guarantee that after that court date your life will change...forever.  
  
Lucy, who overheard everything that Mary had just said, came in. Mary heard her footsteps and turned her way.  
  
Lucy: It must have been hard, hearing from some nurse that they died. Thinking they were just going to be gone for the night.  
  
Mary: (quietly) Yeah, well what would you know? She said that last question to herself, not expecting Lucy to hear it.  
  
Lucy: (sighing) Mary I happen to know more than you think. I see it in you that this is hard for you. Heck everyone sees that. Mary just take some advice from a younger sister. Don't blame it on yourself. What happened is not in anyway your fault.  
  
Mary: (confused) How did you know?  
  
Lucy: Because I see it in you. You think to yourself its all your fault. You should have said no last week. You should have made an excuse not to baby-sit. God knows that no matter what happened that night, none of it was your fault. You couldn't stop what happened. She said hoping Mary would stop taking it so hard. Stop blaming herself for it.  
  
With that Lucy looked at Mary one last time and walked out the door. It being the last thing Lucy said to her before the funeral.  
  
~The funeral~  
  
It was crowded. Lots of people who knew Julie and Hank had come to say their good-byes to the two. Eric was to speak at the funeral and so was Mary. Finally the whole place quieted as Eric walked up to the podium.  
  
Eric: Thank you everybody for coming today to say our good-bye to Julie and Hank Hastings. this day has seemed to come so fast for my family and me. I am sure the same goes for most of you also. Julie has always been a wonderful woman to me. She was my sister, my friend, and my partner in crime. I helped her through her problems and she helped me through mine. The same goes for Hank. I have to admit at first when I first heard these two were dating, then getting married I wasn't really that supportive with the two. There was once a time that for various reasons my family and I didn't like Dr. Hastings. Though looking back those problems seemed to fade away with time. To us all it seems that these young people were taken away from life to early in time. They had lives to live and things to experience. But we also know that God takes people off this earth for a reason and he must have had a good reason to take Julie and Hank off this earth so early. So now if you will please join me in a moment of silence to respect the late Mr. and Mrs. Hank and Julie Hastings.  
  
After Eric spoke the group of people settled down and talked amongst each other for a while. Soon after Mary walked up to the podium and spoke. Se was asked to speak at this funeral by her father. He said that he thought it would help her a little to get all the anger and frustrating, sadness and any other emotion she felt out. Reluctantly she agreed though she knew giving speeches was never her best thing, especially when talking about somebody or people in this case who had died.  
  
Mary:  
  
Well as most of you know already I am the one that received the call last Friday night saying that my aunt and uncle had died. I was babysitting their daughter, Erica when it happened. That night I had a lot of emotion running through me. I thought to myself why? Why did they have to die so early? What had they ever done to this world to cause such a horrible thing to happen to them? This week as my dad said has gone by quickly. Most of it was spent crying and wondering why this had to happen?  
May closed her eyes before she continued. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't cry anymore, so she continued.  
Ever since last week the one thing I kept telling myself was that it was my fault. That if I had said I couldn't baby-sit, that if I had made up an excuse they would still be alive. She sighed then shakily continued. Thanks to my younger sister, Lucy I no longer believed that. I as all of you don't know why they were killed in that car accident last week but I know why ever they were killed it was in no way my fault. I love you aunt Julie and Uncle Hank. May you rest in peace. With that she walked off the stage and into her fathers arms. Crying the whole time.  
The rest of the funeral was the same way. Many tears were shed that day. People shared stories of long ago about the two everyone said something about them. Every story, every memory whatever it was that brought these people together. Everybody was sad that Julie and Hank had died. That day everything from the past week was let out. Everyone let out their emotions through stories and memories. For some it was the last tear they would she for the two, for others this was just the beginning. 


	7. Aunt Julie? Part 1

A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews.  
  
The funeral had come and gone. The colonel and Ruth had taken the news of their daughter being dead very hard. They left soon after the funeral to go back home. The Camden's all seemed more relaxed and able to go on with life after the funeral. It was difficult for everyone, including Matt. He really missed his aunt. He heard people saying that they felt bad for Mary. Always saying that SHE must be taking this, the hardest. Nobody ever thought of him. Yes he Matt Camden missed his aunt the most. To him losing Aunt Julie was the hardest thing in the world. Erica, he looked at the kid every day and all he saw was Julie. It was late at night now. 4 days after the funeral and Matt was lying down in his bed. He closed his eyes and a gust of wind blew through his window. When he opened him Julie was sitting at the edge of the bed.  
  
Matt: Julie? He asked in utter disbelief.  
  
Julie: Hello there Matt.  
  
Matt: I, I miss you so much. Aunt Julie why did you have to leave? I mean it was too early. You can't be gone. Neither you nor uncle Hank.  
  
Julie: I know Matt but it was our time to leave. God needed us up in heaven more than they needed us on earth.  
  
Matt: (softly) What about here on earth? Julie I needed you. Everyone in this house needed you. You have a daughter who needs you.  
  
Julie: I know you guys need me, and Matt you know I may not be here physically but in your heart I will always, always be there for you. As for Erica, well I think I'm leaving her in good hands.  
  
With that she smiled at Matt and was about to go out the window when he stopped her.  
  
Matt: Where are you going?  
  
Julie: Well it would be selfish of me to see only you when I have to see everyone else in the family, right?  
  
Matt: Yeah I guess your right.  
  
Julie smiles and goes out the window and goes on over to the Camden's. She softly opens the door and goes to Mary's room first. Mary hears the door creak open and opens her eyes. There she sees Julie standing there. She sits up and looks at her.  
  
Mary: Aunt Julie? She asked in the same voice Matt used, utter disbelief.  
  
Julie: (sarcastically) Oh come on your father is a minister hasn't he EVER talked about ghost's coming before? (Smiling) You and Matt had the same reaction. How's my favorite babysitter doing?  
  
Just then Lucy woke up.  
  
Lucy: Aunt Julie?  
  
Julie: (rolling her eyes) When I visit my brother I'm telling him to talk about ghosts in his next sermon.  
  
Mary: Why did you leave? I miss you so much. This whole family does. Why did you have to leave Erica?  
  
Julie: I miss you guys so much. God needed me more than you guys did. As for Erica she is in good hands. (Smiling) besides the best babysitter is with her.  
  
Lucy: (softly) I love you Aunt Julie  
  
Julie: (smiling) I love you too kiddo. She smiled at her two nieces then looked at Mary.  
  
Mary: (softly) What about Erica? What will she do without an actual mother, her real mother.  
  
Julie: Mary, in exactly 10 years I will visit this family again, all of you. And at that time I will also visit my daughter. No matter what happens at that court date and no matter what happens to Erica I will visit and next time I will bring Hank with me. Now I have to go visit everyone else. So I guess I'll see you too in 10 years. With that she vanished off to the next room.  
  
A/n: Ok I only did a couple people this time. Next chapter: Julie visits Simon, Ruthie, Eric, and Annie, but discovers a secret. 


	8. Aunt Julie Part 2

She had two more trips to make, Ruthie and Simon's room and then Eric's. The one room she was actually scared to go in was Eric's room. She didn't think she had the strength to see her older brother one last time. Of course she was a ghost but still she knew Eric and knew most likely something would happen. She sighed and was about to go into Simon and Ruthie's room when she heard them talking.  
  
Ruthie: (quietly) Simon I miss Aunt Julie and Uncle Hank.  
  
Simon: I know Ruthie, we all do. Try to go to sleep and get your mind off of her and Uncle Hank.  
  
Ruthie: Simon, can I tell you something?  
  
Simon: Sure, what is it?  
  
Ruthie: About 2 ½ months ago I was walking to school. I heard something from the bushes and I turned to see what it was. A guy came out and grabbed me.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Guy: Don't scream! Get in the car now before I shoot you.  
  
Ruthie silently agreed and followed the guy into the car. Whenever Ruthie tried to talk the guy would take his fist and hurt her for a few minutes. After they were on the road for a while the guy turned around.  
  
Guy: I have to go in that store and get something. You stay here.  
  
Again Ruthie nodded while the guy got out and left. When he was out of sight I banged through the window and ran back home. It wasn't far from where we live, the store I mean.  
  
Simon: (softly) You were kidnapped?  
  
Ruthie: That's not what I wanted to tell you though. To me that was nothing cause nothing really happened. What I wanted to tell you was I think the guy that kidnapped me is the guy that killed Aunt Julie and Uncle Hank.  
  
Simon: Why do you say that?  
  
Ruthie: Cause they showed the guy that killed him in the newspapers the other day when he was going to jail and I recognized his face.  
  
Simon: Oh my god.  
  
Just then Julie walked in. Simon and Ruthie looked and were shocked to see the ghost form of her. Simon& Ruthie: Aunt Julie?  
  
Julie: I'm telling you your dad really needs that sermon on ghosts.  
  
Ruthie: You heard that?  
  
Julie: (softly) Yes I did. Are you sure it's the...same guy?  
  
Ruthie nodded and Julie came over to her.  
  
Julie: Oh sweetie why didn't you ever tell your parents?  
  
Ruthie: I was afraid he would come back and hurt me again. This time he hurt me worse though, by killing you and Uncle Hank.  
  
Julie silently nodded then turned to Simon  
  
Julie: How have you been?  
  
Simon: Ok, I really miss you. I love you aunt Julie.  
  
Julie: And I love you Simon. I love you also Ruthie but you really should tell your parents.  
  
Ruthie: Maybe.  
  
Julie: Well I got to go see your parents.  
  
Simon: Bye aunt. Julie. I love you.  
  
Julie: (smiling) I love you too kid.  
  
With that she was off to see Eric and Annie.  
  
For the last time that night Julie made her way to Eric's room. She opened the door and both and Annie woke up immediately.  
  
Eric: Julie?  
  
Julie: Hey bro.  
  
Annie: Oh my god Julie we have missed you and Hank so much.  
  
Julie: I know. Hey Eric listen I really advise you to do a section on ghosts on your next sermon. Your kids all seemed surprised to see a ghost talking to them.  
  
Eric: Definitely. I miss you so much Jules. So do mom and dad.  
  
Julie: I know. I better go. When she's older tell Erica about Hank and me ok?  
  
Annie: We promise  
  
Julie: Thank you  
  
Eric: No problem.  
  
With that Julie left the Camden house and would not return for another 10 years.  
  
A/n: Ok how did you like it? Please, please, please review.  
  
R E  
V  
I  
E  
W 


	9. going to court

A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews. Also I forgot to do this in my last chapter so here it is. Thank you Glorialover for giving me the idea for Ruthie being kidnapped. Sorry I forgot to put that up in the last chapter. So now on with the story!  
  
The next morning everybody woke up early. Annie and Eric greeted Mary, who was the first kid to wake up, when he went downstairs.  
  
Mary: Mom, dad the greatest thing happened last night! Aunt Julie she came into the room last night and she talked to Lucy and me and...  
  
Annie: Sweetie we know. She visited us too.  
  
Mary: Dad, she said in 10 years when Erica was older she would visit her, and explain everything to her. She said she would visit us also.  
  
Eric: And knowing Julie she probably will. Mary, even though she this we still can't tell Erica that Julie and Hank are her parents. If her and Hank visit in 10 years even as ghosts then let them explain it. I believe that we should tell her what we planned.  
  
Mary: Ok  
  
Just then 1 by 1 all the rest of the kids came down. At breakfast they all explained about Julie.  
  
Ruthie: Dad, mom I have something to tell you.  
  
Eric: What is it?  
  
Ruthie: A couple months ago I was kidnapped while walking home from school.  
  
Annie: What? Why?  
  
Ruthie: They guy had said that he once knew dad, when he was younger. He said he never liked him and one day him and dad had gotten into a fight. He said that that day he was suspended from school and always vowed to get revenge on dad. The guy stopped at a store and I ran away from him. That same guy also killed aunt Julie.  
  
Annie: Oh my god  
  
Eric: (quietly) That's how I remember him. On the news he looked familiar.  
  
Annie: Who is it?  
  
Eric: Ryan Malone  
  
Annie: Oh Eric: Why didn't you tell us sooner?  
  
Ruthie: Because I was afraid. Then aunt Julie overheard me telling Simon and I felt that I owed it to her to tell you guys.  
  
Annie: Well thank you. I'm glad he's in jail now.  
  
Ruthie: Yeah, so am I.  
  
~3 weeks later~  
  
Everyone was getting ready for court. It had been over 3 weeks since Julie had visited. Eric was in his room getting ready and getting the twins and Erica ready. He went to pick up Erica and Lucy walked into the room.  
  
Lucy: Hey dad.  
  
Eric: Hey Luce. Can you take Erica for a second while I change the twin's diaper?  
  
Lucy: Sure  
  
She takes Erica and starts playing with her.  
  
Lucy: It's too bad she never really knew her parents. Aunt Julie said in 10 years she would come back and see Erica, her and uncle Hank.  
  
Eric: Yeah it is. Julie would have made a great mother.  
  
Lucy: She was a great mother while she could be.  
  
Eric: Yeah she was.  
  
~Court~  
  
Judge: So Rev. Camden I understand that Erica is your niece. Is that correct?  
  
Eric: Yes your honor  
  
Judge: And how many kids do you have now?  
  
Eric: 7 your honor  
  
Judge: How many are enrolled in school?  
  
Eric: 5. 2 of them are only 1 years and 7 months. They're twins  
  
Judge: Oh. Erica is I believe 1 year 3 months old right?  
  
Eric: Right  
  
Judge: Has anyone in your family ever dealt with drugs or alcohol?  
  
Eric: No sir  
  
Judge: Sir I have just received news that you cannot take custody of Miss Erica Lyn Hastings.  
  
A/n: Ok a cliffhanger. What? Oh no what is going to happen to Erica now? Please review and tell me what you think. This will all be explained in the next chapter.  
  
R E V I E W 


	10. what happens with Erica

A/n: Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry I made a mistake. In the last chapter I meant to say the twins were 2 ½ not what I said. Please forgive me.  
  
Eric: (confused) Excuse me?  
  
Judge: Sir I am so sorry but... Erica is still young. She is younger than your 2 youngest only by 1-½ years. With so many children and the twins I don't believe that Erica would be able to have the proper attention a 1 year old needs  
  
Eric: But your honor I assure you my family and I can give all the attention she needs even with Samuel and David.  
  
Judge: (apologetically) I'm sorry reverend.  
  
Just then Mary stood up. She sighed and closed her eyes then spoke.  
  
Mary: Your honor I would like to take Erica in as a guardian.  
  
Judge: Excuse me. And you are?  
  
Mary: Mary Camden. I am 18 years old and am eligible to become a guardian of a child. Erica is my cousin and since the death of my aunt and uncle I have grown a lot closer to Erica. I love her more than anything and to see her go to some family that never knew or met her before would be heart braking.  
  
Judge: Miss. Camden your intentions are great but can you possibly take care of a child at your age with school and all.  
  
Mary: I already a scholarship to college. I am a senior and I have a part time job so that I can take care of Erica financially and I promise that I have a proper education to take care of Erica. I have never done anything illegal or anything so I won't be a bad guardian.  
  
Judge: (skeptically) And what about when you are at school?  
  
Mary: Well my parents can take care of her while I'm at school and while I'm at my part time job. While at school they won't have, as many kids to care for so more attention would be given to Erica. Of course I will be responsible for Erica and if anything happens to her I will take full responsibility.  
  
The courtroom is quiet for a while, while the judge reviews some papers. After what seemed like an eternity he looked up and face Mary.  
  
Judge: Well Miss. Camden I have reviewed your files and by the looks of it you are very well capable of taking in a child. Of course you do realize that being so young it may be harder for you to take care of her where as if we put her with another family.  
  
Mary: (confused) Of course I realize it will be hard but I am willing to take in her no matter what.  
  
Judge: Well Miss. Camden I see no reason in why you can't take Miss. Hastings in....  
  
Just then Eric spoke up. He looked at the judge then at Mary and then started to speak.  
  
Eric: (angrily) Excuse me your honor but you won't let me, a responsible minister who has raised children before take in my niece but you are willing to let my 18 year old daughter take her in!  
  
Judge: (calmly) Reverend please don't shout. Your daughter, unlike you does not have 7 children to take care of along with Erica. Also since she does live at home you will also be able to take care of Erica. I just think that this way it works out the best. When Mary is older she can take care of Erica on her own with no help and you can have your own children to care for and Mary doesn't lose her cousin and gets to have custody of her. I think it will work out for the best.  
  
Eric raised his finger to speak but instead just sat down. There was no way he would change's the judges mind. He looked up at the ceiling and silently prayed to god. "God Julie! Why did you have to leave! Why did you put Erica in such a position?" He leaned back in his seat and looked at Annie, who had the same confused look, he had on his face just moments before. After court when everyone got outside Eric went towards Mary to speak with her. Of course all of the other kids were talking and asking how she would take care of an infant. Eric cleared his voice and all of the kids cleared into the van.  
  
Eric: Why Mary? Why did you just sign yourself as legal guardian of a child at the age of 18?  
  
Mary: (calmly) Dad I know you must be angry with me but I couldn't let Erica have to go through the whole orphanage process. I mean her parents just died and in all honesty she will never know them. I think we at least owe it to her and to aunt Julie and Uncle Hank to have her be with family don't you?  
  
Eric: But you're so young?  
  
Mary: I know and until I'm older I was kind of hoping you and mom would help me take care of her. I know that you can't get parental custody of her but maybe this is just as good.  
  
Eric: You know your mom and I will help you through this no matter what.  
  
Mary: Thank you dad. I love you  
  
Eric: And I love you.  
  
A/n: Surprising twist? I thought so. Anyway please review and tell me what you think! As always guy thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews I have received so far. Also thank you to Kaykayellee for giving me this idea  
  
R E V I E W 


	11. Changes and time

A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews. You guys are truly the best people in the world. I'll tell you what. When I'm older and discover some new planet I'll name it after you guys. Thank you so much!  
  
More days passed. It had now been 2 months since the court date. Everything seemed to be changing so fast for Mary. The judge was right when he said Erica needed a lot of attention and she was glad she was the one to give it to her. Most all of her time was spent with Erica if not at school or work. Mary actually started feeling bad for the teen moms at her school saying they had no choice and that these kids were actually theirs biologically not just a kid they adopted. Soon those days went by faster and month by month went by. Erica was growing up so fast, looking more and more like Julie and Hank everyday. Sometimes Mary caught herself crying at night only because she missed her aunt and uncle so much. When Mary went to college, she bought a spacious apartment to live in, just her and Erica. She came home on the weekends and on breaks. All the other times when Mary was at classes Eric and Annie watched her. To do this Mary had to get permission from the judge because she was afraid he would say no. He understood and said that it would be ok. At times nobody understood why he had said Eric and Annie couldn't be the legal guardians themselves. Only a couple months after Mary got custody of Erica she had said her first word, mommy.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was early morning and Mary could hear Erica's giggling from the baby monitor. She got up and rubbed her sleepy eyes and headed towards Matt's old room. When she got there Erica smiled at er and laughed. "Mommy!" The young girl shouted in delight. Mary was shocked. No she couldn't be calling her mommy. She closed her eyes. I'm not her mother, just her guardian. I shouldn't hear those words, aunt Julie should. She sighed and picked the young girl up. "Mommy." She said again. Mary smiled, "Yes kid mommy."  
  
~End~  
  
Mary sighed at the memory. She had grown to like the word mommy. She herself had started calling Erica her daughter. Of course that was a long time ago. Now she was a 22-year-old single mother. Yes 4 years had passed since the day Erica became her daughter. She had never gotten married or anything and so she doubted that Erica knew much about the term father. Sometimes Mary worried about this but it never got her that much. It was early morning and Mary had to get Erica up for her first day of kindergarten. She went into her room and softly shook her.  
  
Mary: Erica, Erica sweetie, wake up.  
  
Erica: (sleepily) Is kindergarten starting yet?  
  
Mary: Get up and get ready. Then it will.  
  
With those simple words Erica jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Erica: (excitedly) Ok mommy. Can you please get my clothes and I will hurry and get ready.  
  
Mary: (smiling) Take your time sweetie. You still have an hour before we leave.  
  
Erica nodded and hopped into the shower. She hopped out as quickly as she hopped in and Mary helped her get ready. She looked just like her mother, a mini version of Julie. She had the straight dirty blonde hair and Hank's eyes. She also had her mother's smile.  
  
Erica: Can we leave now? She said her voice getting more and more anxious.  
  
Mary: Eat breakfast then we will.  
  
Erica: K  
  
Mary sighed. She had to drop Erica off at school then get to her own job as a high school basketball coach. She loved her job almost as much as she loved Erica. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Erica spoke again.  
  
Erica: Is aunt Lucy coming over today?  
  
Mary: Yes, after school is over.  
  
Lucy was still in college studying to become a minister. She had a fiancé Kevin Kinkirk. (Mary never met Ben and Lucy is engaged to Kevin) Soon after Mary dropped Erica off and headed to work.  
  
A/n: Well how do you like it? Please tell me if you think it is rushed because I will gladly slow down. As always review.  
  
Mary: I wonder what would make Erica happier?  
  
Lucy: I know what would.  
  
Mary: What?  
  
Lucy: If people reviewed the story One night. Then Erica would be really happy.  
  
Mary: Definitely 


	12. Surprise

~6 years later~  
  
Erica: Mom, I'm going to Sam's house for a while!  
  
11-year-old Erica Camden was heading out the door when her mother, Mary came in. She had a dishtowel in hand and a dinner plate in the other.  
  
Mary: Ok sweetie, call me when you get there  
  
Erica: (rolling her eyes) Ok mom  
  
Mary smiled at her daughter and Erica headed out the door saying I love you before leaving as she always had. Mary sighed and closed her eyes, a wonderful daughter who doesn't even know her real mom. Yes she still remembered everything about Julie. While people like Sam and David, who were now 12 didn't even know who she was. She could feel the tears streaming down her face but quickly wiped them away. When she turned around she saw Julie and Hank standing there, right in front of her eyes.  
  
Mary: Julie? Hank?  
  
Julie: (laughing) Now did your father ever do that sermon on ghost cause I'm not going through the whole "I didn't know ghosts existed," with everyone again.  
  
Mary: No, surprisingly he did. I was just surprised to see you again.  
  
Hank: Well it's been 10 years since you last saw me. Julie kept her word and said she and I would be here in 10 years and here we are.  
  
Mary: (quietly) I forgot all about that night.  
  
Hank: Well I assume being 18 and adopting a child couldn't really help with remembering it.  
  
Mary: I should've. I mean I never even told Erica about you guys. I mean she looks so much like the two of you. She doesn't even know you guys.  
  
Just then the phone interrupted the conversation. She wondered who would be calling and then realized it would be Erica.  
  
Mary: Oops I almost forgot Erica calling me. Actually you know what I'm going to tell her to come home. When she does please just tell her who you are.  
  
Julie and Hank: No problem.  
  
Mary sighed then went and picked up the phone. She smiled when she heard Erica's voice on the other end.  
  
Erica: Hello mom?  
  
Mary: Hey sweetie, Um listen I hate to get you away from Sam, but can you please come home?  
  
Erica: (confuses) Why?  
  
Mary: (seriously) There is something I want to tell you and it's important.  
  
Erica: Ok I'll be back in a couple minutes.  
  
Erica hung up and then turned to Sam.  
  
Sam: What did your mom say?  
  
Erica: I have to go home. Something important she wants to tell me.  
  
Sam: Oh ok  
  
Erica told Annie she was leaving and left the house. When she got through the front door rubbed here eyes. Ghosts? That's, that's impossible. Ghosts don't exist! Just then Mary turned around and smiled at Erica. Erica cautiously went to her mom and sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
Erica: (scared) Mom, why are their ghosts sitting on our couch? Who are they?  
  
Hank closed his eyes and sighed a long heavy sigh. He then reopened them and looked at Erica.  
  
Hank: Erica, we are you parents.  
  
A/n: So what do you think? The next chapter is Julie and Hank talking with Erica. This ought to be interesting. 


	13. explaining

To say that Erica was shocked and confused would be the biggest understatement in the world. She looked at the two "ghosts." and went to speak but nothing came out. Instead she sighed and spoke with confusion.  
  
Erica: (confused) That...impossible. My mother is right here, sitting right next to me. I don't, I don't have a dad and I don't even know who you guys are.  
  
She turned to Mary and spoke to her.  
  
Erica: Mom who are these people, what are they doing here? Why are they claiming to be my parents?  
  
Mary: Erica listen sweetie, when you were little your actual parents, Julie and Hank died in a car accident one night. I was babysitting you that night. When Uncle Eric and Aunt Annie tried to get custody of you, the judge said they couldn't so I took custody of you. I was only 18 at the time and I knew what I was getting myself into and.....  
  
Julie cut in and spoke to Erica.  
  
Julie: Sweetie your dad and I have always to meet you. When we died I told your mom that I would visit you when you were 11. I love you so much and it kills me to know that you don't even know who your and I are.  
  
Erica: (angrily) I hate you! I hate you all! You are all lying!  
  
With that she ran upstairs to her room crying. Mary bit her lip and looked at her aunt and uncle.  
  
Mary: I am so sorry. I should've told her about you guys sooner. She usually doesn't act like that. I mean she's pretty good....  
  
Hank: Mary don't worry about it. I'm sure she is just shocked to find her parents sitting in her living room as ghosts and not knowing that they are her parents.  
  
Mary: (quietly) I really should have told her sooner. It just never seemed to come up. Anyway um if you guys want you can stay out here for a moment or something I am just going to go and.....  
  
Julie: Mary, you're rambling. Go find Erica and talk to her. If she wants to see us again then maybe someday we will come back but for now just do what you used to do with her... before we came.  
  
Mary was shocked to here her aunt say these things. Didn't she want to see her daughter again? Didn't she want to be the mother of Erica? She went to speak but they just left almost as quickly as they came. Mary was shocked no doubt but she still had to go and talk to Erica. She had to get Erica to want to see Julie and Hank. Cause she knew they wanted to see her. She went upstairs and knocked on the door.  
  
Mary: Erica, can I come in?  
  
Erica: (angrily) I don't know! Maybe my mother should come in!  
  
Mary sighed and walked through the door. She saw Erica sitting on her bed trying desperately to dry the tears in her eyes.  
  
Erica: What do you want? She asked closing her eyes.  
  
Mary: Erica sweetie, please listen to me. I love you. You know that.  
  
Erica: Why were their ghosts in the living room. I mean they seemed like they knew you so well.  
  
Mary: Well I hope they know me well. Julie has known me since like the day I was born. Mary smiled at her own joke but Erica looked confused.  
  
Erica: How? Julie? Who was the guy?  
  
Mary: (sighing) Well let me start from the beginning. They were right. I am not your real mother. Yes I have known you since the day you were born. In fact you were born in my house.  
  
Erica: I was?  
  
Mary: Let me finish. I am actually your cousin.  
  
Now Erica looked really confused.  
  
Mary: You see I used to baby-sit you all the time. One night when you were one you mom, Julie and you dad, Hank asked me to baby-sit you and they were killed in a car accident.... Mary went on and on with the story and when she was finished Erica looked up at her.  
  
Erica: How come you never told me I was adopted?  
  
Mary: Because I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. Then again my parents always told me not too.  
  
Erica: Oh. Mom can, can I see Julie and Hank again?  
  
Mary: (smiling) of course!  
  
A/n: Ok that's the chapter. I probably won't update until about next Monday. So please review! It would make me very happy.  
  
Erica: Mary may I see my biological parents again?  
  
Mary: Only if I get some reviews for the story one night.  
  
Erica: Ok. 


	14. visits

It all seemed so strange to her, learning so much new information and realizing that your life is never going to be the same. Discovering that the person you always thought was your mother is actually only just some cousin who adopted you after your parents died. After her parents died. Saying that always seemed so strange to her. Whenever she heard it she always wanted to scream, saying that her parents wasn't dead. Her parent was Mary. That was another thing, parent as in singular. She had always one parent, one guardian. She had always had Mary. She remembered all the times she would ask her mom, Mary? Great now she didn't even know what to call her. God she was only 11-years-old! Anyways she always remembered the times she would ask Mary about the one thing that always puzzled her, her dad.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
In this flashback we see a 9-year-old Erica and Mary talking while eating dinner at their house. Erica looks up and asks Mary something.  
  
Erica: Mom, whatever happened to my dad?  
  
Mary: Erica sweetie listen I already told you this. I got you when I was really young and your dad died in an accident. (Quietly) I never knew what happened to him.  
  
Erica: Do you know where his grave is?  
  
Mary: No  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Erica ran up the stairs to her mom's room. Suddenly she had this great idea.  
  
Erica: Mom can I come in?  
  
Mary: Sure what is it sweetie?  
  
Erica: Where is my...mom and dad's grave?  
  
Mary: Oh Erica  
  
Erica: No! Just tell me.  
  
Mary: (sighing) it's the one about a mile from here  
  
Erica: Good! Now I'm going to go and visit them. You can't come with me I have to do this alone. Promise you won't follow?  
  
Mary: I promise.  
  
Erica: Thanks.  
  
~The grave~  
  
Erica slowly walked up the two graves marked Dr. Hank Hastings and Julie Hastings. She slowly knelt down and looked at the grave, putting some flowers she bought in front of them.  
  
Erica: Hello mom, dad. Um listen I just thought you should know a little about me since you do deserve the right to know about your own daughter. Anyway before I start just let me talk ok? Well I see dads a doctor. (Laughing) I guess I don't get my hate for hospitals and doctors offices from him then. Mary told me he delivered babies. That seems like the coolest job. Did you deliver me? Sorry for my behavior towards you guys. I really do love you it's just that it's not everyday you see ghosts claiming to be your parents. Well now on to what I'm like. You guys probably want to know that. Well I'm in the 5th grade going into the 6th. I love to read and talk on the phone. Yes your daughter is a phone-a-holic. My best friends are Ryan and Grace. They are the coolest. Mary is great too. I am really bad in English but I rock at Science. When I grow up I want to be a firefighter. I think fighting fires would be so awesome and risk taking. Yup I'm also a big risk taker. Well I guess that's all. I'll come back some other day and talk more. It's getting late and I wan to make it home for dinner. Bye and I love you.  
  
With that Erica headed towards her house, smiling the whole way. Julie and Hank looked down at their daughter and smiled.  
  
Julie: We have the greatest daughter.  
  
Hank: And she is turning out to look like you more and more everyday.  
  
Julie: With your eyes of course.  
  
A/n: Ok that's the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. 


	15. discoveries

A/n: Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I am really glad you all like the story.  
  
After visiting her parent's grave she walked into the house. Her mom was on the kitchen making dinner so Erica walked into her room and picked up the phone. She wanted to call Ryan and Grace. She wanted to tell them about her parent's, about everything that had been going on around here. She called Ryan first and let the phone ring. Finally he picked up.  
  
Ryan: Hello  
  
Erica: Hey Ryan!  
  
Ryan: Erica, hey what's up?  
  
Erica: Well for starters Mary isn't my real mom.  
  
Ryan: What! Erica what are you saying?  
  
Erica: My, my parent's. Julie and Dr. Hank Hastings.  
  
Ryan: (quietly) Hastings?  
  
Erica: Yeah why?  
  
Ryan: (quietly) You're the girl  
  
Erica: Ryan what are you talking about?  
  
Ryan: (quietly) My father killed your parents.  
  
A/n: Ok that was the shortest chapter I have ever done! I am really sorry for how short it is. The next chapter will go in depth to how this is possible and all of that. I am so sorry for the shortness but this is what I have come up with. Please review! 


	16. closure

Erica was shocked. She kept repeating it over and over in her head. His father killed my parents. My best friend's father killed my parents. She went to speak but nothing came out. Finally Ryan spoke again.  
  
Ryan: Erica, are you there?  
  
Erica: I, I have to go.  
  
Ryan: (softly) Erica please don't be mad.  
  
With that Erica hung up the phone. Mad, how could she not be mad? His father is the one responsible for her never knowing her parents! She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Mary noticed and walked over to her.  
  
Mary: Hey kid, you ok?  
  
Erica: His dad killed my parents? She said, her voice was in a soft whisper and it sounded like it was about to crack.  
  
Mary: What?  
  
Erica: Ryan, his dad....I always thought he died and maybe he did. He said that he's the one who killed my parents.  
  
Mary: Did you talk to him about it?  
  
Erica: No, I hung up after he told me to not be mad.  
  
Mary: Erica maybe you should go and talk to Ryan. You guys are best friends and besides I'm sure Ryan never knew his father that well.  
  
Erica: Yeah but......  
  
Mary: (sternly) No buts Erica. Go and talk to Ryan. He didn't do this his father did.  
  
Erica: (sullenly) Fine.  
  
She sighed. Leave it to Mary to make her do this. She picked up the phone and dialed Ryan's number. He picked up after a few rings.  
  
Ryan: Hello  
  
Erica: Hey, um Ryan  
  
Ryan: (quickly) Erica please let me explain.  
  
Erica: Ryan. I'm sorry for acting the way I did.  
  
Ryan: Don't apologize. I deserved it. Just let me explain.  
  
Erica: Ok  
  
Ryan: My dad was an alcoholic. He was never some bad parent or whatever but he was just never home. When I was one I remember my mom telling me that she was worrying cause he wasn't home and it was late. Around 11 o' clock she got a call from the police saying he killed a married couple, Julie and Dr. Hank Hastings. They said he killed them when he was driving. He was sentenced to life in prison and my mom never wanted me to see him. She said she didn't want me to end up like him. When my mom found out they left behind a one-year-old daughter she felt even worse. She never knew you were the daughter. I am really sorry Erica. If I had o known you were the girl who my father killed your parents I would have told you but I had no idea. Please forgive me.  
  
Erica: (quietly) Of course I forgive you. Listen I have to go. I'll call you later.  
  
Ryan: (smiling) K, talk to you later.  
  
Ryan sighed and hung up the phone. He was so happy Erica forgave him. He closed eyes and started to hate his father even more. He always hated him for what he did but now that he knew about Erica and all he hated him for making her go through this. And Mary my god she had to raise Erica since she was one. He just always thought was a teen parent. Not that he disrespected her for it but now that he knew the truth he felt so bad for her. He though, no he knew his friendship with Erica just grew to a whole new level.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!&&&&&&&&&&***************@@@@@@@@@@@2  
  
Erica lied awake in bed thinking about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Her life seemed to be changing so fast. She was glad she had visited the graves. It seemed like a nice closure to the problem of not knowing her parents. Then of course there was Ryan, her best friend in the whole world along with Grace. She never called Grace but that could wait. She was finally happy everything worked out for the best. She wished she could remember that night her parents died. Unfortunately she was too young at the time to remember. All she knew was that night changed her life. All it took was one night to change her life.  
  
A/n: Ok that was the last chapter to the story. Thank you for all of the reviews and thank you to all who read this story. It was fun writing it. 


End file.
